


Next Time

by fullyvisible



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullyvisible/pseuds/fullyvisible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave isn't sure how to react when he sees a familiar name on his class roster at NYU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfiction.net account, irishflute

Sighing, Dave re-read the email from his soon-to-be philosophy professor. He’d signed up for the class thinking it would be an easy way to knock out the last of his general education requirements, but Professor Robertson had already sent the class an email detailing the readings he expected everyone to have completed in preparation for day one. Worse, it looked like the class would be small and discussion oriented, meaning he probably wouldn’t be able to get away with skipping out on the readings.

Dave took a deep breath. Overall, he was still excited to begin his second year at NYU. His first year had gone exceptionally well – his roommate was so awesome they’d decided to live together again this year, and he even made the Dean’s list. Plus, New York City was _much_ more liberal than Lima, Ohio. Here, Dave felt like he could relax and be himself.

Well, maybe not relax. He had about fifty pages of reading to do before his philosophy class started up on Monday. Dave grimaced and turned back to the email as if he hoped it had magically changed since he last looked at it. Unfortunately, the same dry, summer-killing words stared back at him. Damn.

On the bright side, the professor hadn’t formatted the email to hide the names and email addresses of his classmates, so he could begin facebook stalking and looking for potential study buddies. Clicking the “to” line, Dave began to scan through the names, checking to see if anyone stood out.

The first name on the list – Jennifer Allbrook – was one he recognized. He’d had a biology class with her last semester, and they’d been paired together for a couple of assignments. She was a good student, and they had gotten along, so he was happy to see her on the list. Maybe she’d be able to help bail him out if he got behind on the reading.

Most of the names were completely unfamiliar. Many were probably freshmen, just getting started on their gen eds. They were more likely to need help than to give it. _Still_ , he thought hopefully, _a lot of freshmen are overeager – maybe they’ll participate enough to take the heat off of me._

Near the bottom of the list, however, a name made him do a double-take: _Sebastian Smythe._

Dave stared at the name, mouth agape. _It couldn’t be … But then, what are the odds of there being another Sebastian Smythe?_ he thought. He bit his lip, unsure how to react to the familiar name. The last time he’d actually seen or spoken to Sebastian had been at Scandal’s, before his suicide attempt, and the other boy hadn’t exactly been friendly.

Still, though, he’d heard from Kurt about how Sebastian – and the rest of the Warblers – had dedicated their Regionals performance to him, and how he’d seemingly turned over a new leaf. And, even when he was being a self-centered asshole, there had always been _something_ about him …

Dave shook his head. This was pointless. Sebastian might drop the class before the first day. He might not remember Dave at all. Hell, it might not even be the same guy. It wouldn’t do any good to sit here staring at a single name in an email.

But it _could_ do some good to try some facebook stalking. While it wouldn’t necessarily tell him much, there was a good chance he’d at least be able to figure out whether or not Sebastian was at NYU.

Dave clicked over to the other tab and typed the name into the search bar. There he was – the first result, with two mutual friends. He didn’t even have to go to his profile – it listed his networks right there: Dalton Academy and NYU, where – according to facebook – he was studying political science and vocal performance. He considered delving deeper into his profile, but he stopped himself. _I’ve seen everything I need to know,_ he thought firmly. _The rest can wait until I see him in class in a few days._

To push the temptation a little further out of sight, Dave logged out and closed the tab. Glancing back at the email now filling his screen again, Dave logged out of that, too. _I don’t have time for this,_ he chided himself. _I’ve got some reading to do._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The following Monday, Dave nervously entered his philosophy classroom a full fifteen minutes before class was scheduled to begin. He looked around the room anxiously, but – unsurprisingly – he was the first one there. Selecting a seat near the back in the row closest to the door, he settled in and began his watch on the door.

Jennifer Allbrook was the next person to walk through. She spotted him almost immediately and walked over towards him with a wave. “Hey, Dave! Mind if I sit in front of you?”

“Hey Jenn! Go right ahead,” he told her with a smile.

She quickly put her bag down and sat, pivoting in her chair to face Dave. “I was so happy to see you on the class roster – it helps _so_ much to know you’ll have a friendly face in class with you!” she gushed. “What did you think of the readings for today? I’d seen some of them before, of course, but there were a few I hadn’t – Professor Robertson made some interesting choices! I bet we’ll have a fantastic discussion!”

“Yeah, totally,” Dave agreed vaguely. He hadn’t made it past the first page of the first article, and he couldn’t recall a single reading on the list looking remotely familiar, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Jenn. She’d be more likely to help him out down the road if she continued to think he was at least a semi-competent classmate.

Jenn continued to prattle on about the readings or her summer or something like that – Dave had quit listening, instead focusing on his door-watch. Students began to trickle in – some in pairs, some by themselves – but none looked remotely like Sebastian. Dave kept minimally participating in his conversation with Jenn until an older man in a suit – the professor – ambled into the room and began organizing his papers for class. At that point, Jenn turned around in her seat and waited expectantly for the lecture to begin.

A minute later, Professor Robertson cleared his throat, made his formal introductions, and began to hand out paper copies of the syllabus. Reluctantly, Dave looked away from the door. He did a quick survey of the people in the room – _I didn’t miss him coming in, did I?_ – but nothing. Maybe he’d dropped the class. Or maybe there _was_ another Sebastian Smythe at NYU. Suppressing a sigh, Dave grudgingly opened his notebook and prepared for a dull hour of class.

“Sorry I’m late, Professor, I got caught up in a philosophical debate on my way in the building,” said a smooth, charismatic voice from the door. Dave’s head jerked up. _Sebastian._

There was no mistaking him – the former Warbler looked slightly more mature, and his hair was styled differently, but his overwhelming presence and attitude was totally and uniquely Sebastian. A glow of confidence and authority exuded from him as he gave the professor his best smile and slid into a desk in the front row.

Professor Robertson gave Sebastian a stern look. He raised an eyebrow at the tardy student. “Since you are so clearly interested in the subject matter at hand, I trust you can tell me what you thought of the Machiavelli reading?”

Dave winced in sympathy. It looked as though their professor wouldn’t be swayed by Sebastian’s charm. _Tough luck._

“I concur with his prioritization of the safety and security of the state and the advantages of one absolute power who maintains control through force, but I’m inclined to agree with Rousseau - _The Prince_ is not an endorsement of cruel, oppressive, and coercive leadership, but rather an account of how the state truly operated based on his experiences first with the Republic and later with the Medici family,” Sebastian answered, leaning forward and fully engaging in the discussion.

 _Whoa,_ thought Dave, impressed. _Looks like he prepared for class, after all._

Professor Robertson’s eyes widened in surprise. “Very good, Mr. … ?”

“Sebastian Smythe, sir,” he said. “Pleasure to be in your class – I’ve heard only good things!”

“If it is such a pleasure to be here, one would think you would have made a bit more effort to get here on time.”

“So sorry, Professor – you have my word, it won’t happen again,” Sebastian assured him with the perfect level of chagrin.

“Yes, well, see that it doesn’t,” the professor chided halfheartedly. “Now, class, does anyone else wish to comment on the philosophical musings of Machiaveli?” Jenn immediately raised her hand, as did a few other students, and the discussion quickly expanded.

While the rest of the class moved its focus off of Sebastian and into fifteenth and sixteenth century philosophers, Dave kept his attention on the lanky brunette in the front row. Sebastian had always been unfairly attractive – if a bit of an asshole – but somehow, it seemed, he had gotten even _more_ gorgeous in the year and a half since Dave had last seen him.

_Come on, Dave. The last time he talked to you, he was a complete jerk. You should be shooting daggers into the back of his head, not staring at him like he’s the best thing you’ve ever seen._

Shifting in his seat, Dave glanced at the clock. _Crap._ Class was more than half over. He didn’t have long to figure out what to say to Sebastian. Or if he should say anything at all – maybe he could avoid him altogether.

Dave ran through potential conversations in his head. Should he acknowledge their last encounter right away, or would it be better to just walk up to him like an old acquaintance with a vague and typical “Hey, how’s it going?” It seemed a bit abrasive to open with something like, “Hey, assbutt, I’ve heard you turned over a new leaf. Do you still think my eyebrows make me look like Liberace?” But, on the other hand, it didn’t feel right to ignore all of that and offer a warmer greeting. Still –

The professor clapped his hands, snapping Dave out of his thoughts. “Okay, class, that will be all for today. Remember to keep up with your readings. Participation is a large portion of your final grade, and you cannot participate if you show up unprepared.” Was it Dave’s imagination, or was Professor Robertson looking straight at him? “Class dismissed!”

Dave swallowed heavily, eyes darting around the room and refusing to focus on Sebastian, who was packing up his bag. He still didn’t have a plan – and his opportunity to act was quickly slipping away. Belatedly, he realized Jenn was talking to him. “Sorry, what?”

“I’ve got another class right after this, across campus, so I’ve got to run,” she repeated, slightly impatiently, “but we should totally grab lunch one day this week, okay? Just send me a message!” she called, already on her way out the door.

“Okay,” Dave said absently. She was well out of earshot, but Dave’s attention had already shifted back to Sebastian. The other boy had turned around and was scanning his classmates as they left the room. He seemed to be looking for someone and, not finding him, was becoming increasingly disgruntled. Finally, he made eye contact with Dave. For a second, he just stared, agape. A slow smile gradually eclipsed his face, and he started walking towards Dave, who stood frozen by his desk.

Frantically searching for something witty – _or at least not immensely stupid_ – to say, Dave desperately wished for more time. Unfortunately, Sebastian continued to walk steadily towards him, maintaining eye contact and looking as poised and sexy _– no, not sexy, don’t think sexy –_ as ever.

 _Oh no._ Dave was out of time – Sebastian was right in front of him And he still had no idea what to say. Luckily, Sebastian spoke first.

“Hey, Bear Cub. It’s … It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Sebastian spoke softly, and his composure seemed slightly shaken. There was an element of tenderness in his words that Dave hadn’t heard before.

Dave swallowed heavily. “Sebastian,” he breathed. “Yeah … yeah, it has been. A lot’s changed since then.”

“Yeah. Lots of changes.” The two continued to stare at each other. Each seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction from the other, but both were holding fast to expressions of neutrality.

“So …” said Dave, trying to break the silence. “Do you … do you think we should talk?”

Sebastian drew in a quick breath, but he nodded. “Yeah. Do you want to – are you free now?”

“Mhmm,” said Dave. “This was my last class today; I don’t have anywhere else to be.” _Shit._ Had he made himself sound too available?

“Good – neither do I. Let’s go somewhere a little more private.” Dave’s eyes widened. Sebastian sighed. “Not, like, serial-killer private. Just, like, a coffee shop or something.”

Dave relaxed slightly, embarrassed. “Oh. Okay, yeah. That would be nice.”

“All right, let’s go.” Sebastian paused. “Want to pick somewhere? I’ve only been here a week; I’m still kind of learning my way around.”

The admission seemed to have made Sebastian uncomfortable, but it put Dave more at ease. He was back in control. “There’s a really good place right around the corner – the coffee’s great, and they make awesome muffins,” he offered.

“Lead the way, Bear Cub,” said Sebastian with a smile.

Neither of them spoke as they walked out of the building and over to the coffee shop. The place was almost empty. Their orders were quickly ready; picking them up, the two found a small table in the back corner.

Sebastian took a sip of his coffee. He considered for a moment. “Hmm, not bad,” he said with a shrug. “Good recommendation, Karofsky. I’ll probably come here again.”

“You should get a muffin next time,” Dave suggested. He mentally kicked himself. He didn’t think he could sound more ridiculous if he tried.

Sebastian laughed, but not in a cruel way. “Maybe I will.”

The silence crept in again. Both boys appeared on the brink of speaking, but neither one quite got to the point of opening his mouth. At last, Dave opted for small talk. “What did you think of the class?”

Sebastian blinked in surprise, but he went with it. “Not really sure,” he said with a shrug. “I quit paying attention as soon as someone else started talking.”

Dave laughed. “But you seemed so into it at the beginning! You did all the readings and everything!”

Sebastian snorted. “No I didn’t. I just skimmed a few Wikipedia articles and looked over one of my papers from high school this morning before I got here.” Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. “You didn’t happen to take notes, did you?”

Dave let out a laugh. “Not a word. I was … kind of distracted,” he drifted off awkwardly.

Sebastian noticed, but he graciously ignored it. “Ah, no matter. I’ll get them from somebody.” He smirked. “Someone’s _bound_ to have been impressed enough by my opening monologue to think I’ll make a decent study buddy.”

“I’m probably going to get the notes from Jenn, the girl who was sitting in front of me,’ Dave offered. “You could probably go over them with us if you want.”

“Thanks – I might just take you up on that,” said Sebastian with an easy grin. He glanced down at the table, swishing his coffee cup. “You know, I was kind of distracted during class today, too.”

“You were?” asked Dave, refusing to be hopeful. “By … by what?” _By me?_

Sebastian sighed. “Seriously, Dave?” He looked up. Dave stared back at him. “You really have to ask?”

Dave nodded. “I just don’t want to … make assumptions.” _Get hurt._

A flash of pain crossed Sebastian’s face, but it had vanished before Dave was sure it was even there. “Fair enough.” He took a deep breath. “Dave, I … I don’t think I’ve ever properly apologized. For … for what I said to you at Scandals that night.”

“You don’t have to –”

“Yes, I do,” Sebastian interrupted. “I was awful to you. You deserve _so_ much better than that,” he continued, reaching out to put his hand over Dave’s, “and I am so incredibly sorry.”

Dave felt his heart rate accelerating. _He’s holding my hand. Sebastian Smythe is apologizing and holding my hand in a New York coffee shop._ “It’s okay,” he said earnestly. “I mean, it wasn’t – it was really horrible of you – but it’s okay now. I’m better, now. And I heard about your Regionals performance and everything – it means a lot. I really appreciate it.”

Sebastian smiled. “Great! I was hoping you knew about it. Did you get to see it?” His face fell slightly. “Not live, I know – you were still in the hospital. But … have you at least seen a video?” 

Dave nodded. “Yeah – Kurt showed me.” He grinned. “You guys were brilliant. You totally should have won.” He blushed. “Don’t tell anyone from McKinley I said that.”

The corners of Sebastian’s mouth twitched upwards. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Bear Cub.” He paused. Dave stayed quiet, waiting. “So … Are you free this weekend? Say, Friday night?”

 _Don’t jump to conclusions,_ Dave thought quickly, trying to keep his heart from leaping into his throat. “Um, maybe … Why? Do you want to meet up to go over notes? I can see if Jenn’s free …”

Sebastian smirked. “I don’t care if Jenn’s free.”

“But she’s the one who’s actually taking notes – we kind of need her to –”

“I don’t want to go over notes, Bear Cub,” Sebastian cut in. “I was thinking it’d be more fun to go out to dinner.”

“Oh,” Dave breathed, eyes wide. “You mean … like a date?”

“Not _like_ a date. An _actual_ date,” Sebastian explained patiently.

Dave squelched his excitement. “I thought I wasn’t your type,” he reminded him, pulling his hand away.

Sebastian deflated. “Okay.” He looked up at Dave dejectedly. “You know I didn’t mean any of that stuff, don’t you?”

“Then why did you say it?” asked Dave stubbornly.

“I was scared,” Sebastian said frankly. “You … you scare me, Dave.”

“Why?” 

“You’re different. I’m used to being completely in control – no emotions, no strings. But with you …” He shrugged. “With you, I can see myself starting to care. Back then, at Scandals …” He shook his head. “I just wasn’t ready.”

“And you are now?”

Sebastian pressed his lips together. “I think so. I want to be.” He exhaled slowly. “Look, Dave, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since I heard you tried to …” He swallowed thickly. “So when I saw your name in that email last week …” He let out a puff of laughter. “I had to try.”

“Okay,” said Dave, smiling.

“Okay … what?” asked Sebastian cautiously.

“What time will you pick me up?”

Sebastian grinned. “Does seven work for you?”

“Sounds good!” Dave agreed. He was floating. “I’ll see you then!”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “You know, we have class together two more times before Friday night,” he pointed out. “So you’ll probably see me there first.”

Dave blushed. “Yeah – see you then, too.”

“I’ll sit by you next time – that way, we can not pay attention together,” Sebastian smirked.

Laughing, Dave nodded in agreement. “Works for me!” He smiled. “I should probably go – I’ve got two classes worth of reading to not do,” he said, making a face.

“All right, Bear Cub. Until next time, then,” said Sebastian, standing up.

“Until next time,” Dave agreed. He and Sebastian walked out of the coffee shop. Each turned to walk his own direction, but Dave stopped. “Hey, Seb?” he called.

“Yeah?” Sebastian answered, turning.

“It’s really good to see you.”

Sebastian smiled, completely content. “Yeah. It is.” He tentatively took a step back towards Dave, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. “See you around, Bear Cub,” he said, giving his arm a gentle squeeze before letting go and walking away, hands in his pockets.

Dave watched him go, wearing an expression of total bliss. _See you around, Sebastian._ He suddenly found himself very much looking forward to his next philosophy class.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave examined his reflection critically. Sebastian had told him they were going someplace casual, so he’d chosen a pair of dark jeans instead of khakis, but the plum-colored button-down shirt he’d selected just wasn’t working. He pulled it off and started rifling through his closet for something more appropriate.

“That’s, like, the fourth time you’ve changed,” observed his roommate, Matt, who was sitting with his laptop in the common area, watching with a bemused expression. “You must really like this guy.”

Dave glanced at him quickly, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat. “I just want to look nice – I’d be doing this for any date.”

“Calling bullshit,” grinned Matt. “Remember when you went out with that Andrew guy last year? I actually had to tell you he’d probably be upset if you didn’t change out of your workout clothes.”

“Maybe I’ve just developed a better sense of fashion,” Dave mumbled, turning red.

“Whatever you want to tell yourself,” his roommate teased. “Wear that aqua dress shirt you got last Christmas. It’ll make your eyes pop,” he advised without looking up from his computer.

“Yes!” Dave exclaimed, locating the shirt in question and quickly pulling it on. “Thanks, man!”

“Isn’t the gay roommate supposed to be the one who’s good at selecting date outfits?” asked Matt.

Dave shrugged. “Isn’t the straight roommate supposed to be into football?”

“We’re just breaking _all_ the stereotypes!” Matt said. There was a sharp knock at the door. “That must be him,” he stage whispered. “Answer it!”

“Do I look okay?” Dave asked anxiously, smoothing the bottom of his shirt.

Matt nodded. “You look great; now answer the door!”

Taking a deep breath, Dave went to let Sebastian in. The breath left him completely when he saw the other boy. “I … I thought you said casual,” he stuttered.

Sebastian, who had been staring at Dave, looked concerned. “Is this not casual? Years of prep school uniforms have kind of messed with my wardrobe.” Sebastian was wearing white slacks with loafers, a blue-and-white plaid shirt, and a navy jacket.

“No, you look – you look fantastic,” Dave assured him. _“I,_ on the other hand, might need to go change. Or buy new clothes. I’ll get back to you.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise. “What are you talking about? You look great!”

Dave glanced down, hiding a shy grin. “I don’t know about that, but –”

“He means thank you,” Matt called out, closing his laptop and standing up, walking over to the pair. “I’m Matt, by the way.”

“Sebastian. Pleasure to meet you,” he said, shaking Matt’s hand. “Here to see Dave off?”

“Yep!” Matt chirped. “Well, mainly because I live here, but also so someone has a description to give the police if you turn out to be a serial killer.”

Dave shot Matt a look, but Sebastian laughed easily. “I’ve been called a lot of things, but never a serial killer.”

“Well then, let’s keep it that way! I’d be kind of upset if you murdered my roommate. Rent’s due soon,” Matt quipped.

Dave rolled his eyes. “It’s good to know I’d be missed,” he said dryly. “So, whenever you’re done … Unless the two of you would like to go on this date without me?”

“Sorry, Matt, but I’m going to have to go with Dave on this one – maybe some other time,” Sebastian winked.

“Damn,” Matt sighed. “Well, Dave, I guess this one’s yours,” he said, clapping him on the back. “Go get ‘em, tiger!”

“Later, man!” 

“See you around!” Sebastian smiled as they left the apartment and headed out to the street. “He seems nice.”

“He is,” Dave agreed. “He was my randomly assigned roommate last year, in the dorms, and it just worked out really well. I was nervous to come out to him, at first, but he was totally cool with it.”

 _“Good,”_ said Sebastian emphatically. “The _last_ thing you needed was to get saddled with some douchebag roommate.”

“Yeah … It’s a lot better here, though, than Ohio.”

Sebastian snorted. “Parts of Russia are better than Ohio.”

Dave laughed. “I take it you’re not feeling homesick?”

“Not even a little bit.” He glanced at Dave. “Are you?”

“No,” Dave admitted, shaking his head. “I mean, I miss my dad sometimes, but we talk on the phone a good bit, and … Everyone else I care about is here in New York.”

“That’s nice – that you and your dad are close.”

“Are you – not close with your parents?” Dave asked tentatively. Sebastian winced. “Sorry, I just … it’s never really come up, and …”

Sebastian waved it off. “No, it’s fine. They’re fine. They tend to stay out of my business, so I can’t complain.” He grimaced. “Ugh. I definitely didn’t plan on spending our first date talking about my parents and Ohio. Let’s change the subject.”

Dave’s mind went painfully blank. “Uh … How are your classes going?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth twitched upward. “Wow, our conversation must have been in the gutter if talking about school is an improvement.”

“Could be worse,” Dave pointed out. “We could be talking about … I don’t know, taxes or something.”

Sebastian laughed. “Are you always this charming on dates?”

Dave turned red. “Sorry. I’m not very good at this,” he mumbled, eyes fixed on the ground.

“Do I make you nervous?” Sebastian teased lightly. Dave stayed silent and kept walking, staring wide eyed at the sidewalk in front of them. Sebastian stopped abruptly. “Oh. I _do,”_ he said. Dave reluctantly halted, turning back to face Sebastian, who was grinning. His expression softened when he saw the mild panic in Dave’s eyes. “If it helps, Bear Cub, you make me nervous, too.”

Dave let out a puff of laughter, shaking his head. “Nice try, but I don’t think so,” he said, starting to walk again.

Sebastian looked mildly offended as he followed. “What, you think I’m incapable of getting nervous?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Dave nodded. “And anyway, why would _this_ make you nervous? You go out with guys all the time, don’t you?”

Sebastian shook his head. “I go out, and I hook up with guys, but I rarely start the night with the guy I plan to take home. Gives me too much time to fuck it up.”

“I’m _way_ more likely to fuck this up than you are,” Dave laughed nervously. He glanced at Sebastian. “Unless, of course, you decide to compare me to Liberace again.”

Sebastian’s face crumpled. “I won’t,” he said tightly.

“I know,” said Dave, putting a hand on Sebastian’s arm. “I was just teasing. I’m sorry.” He sighed. “See, I told you I’d be the one to fuck things up.”

“Nah, I guess I’m just a little oversensitive.” Sebastian let out a long breath. “Okay, Bear Cub, we need to relax. If we keep this up, we’ll both die from high blood pressure before we get to dessert. Which will make it extremely difficult for us to get to a _second_ date.”

“You want to go on a second date?”

“Well, yeah. When you really like a guy, you typically want to make it past date number one,” Sebastian explained dryly.

Dave smiled, his steps feeling significantly lighter. “Good. So, I’m pretty sure we have the same basic goals.”

“World domination by thirty through wit, charm, and a dashing sense of style?”

“What?”

“Oh, not that goal. Second date. Got it!” Sebastian winked.

Dave laughed, shaking his head. “World domination, huh?”

Sebastian smirked. “It’s hot and you know it.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Dave’s mouth. “What can I say? Ambition is sexy.”

“You know what else is sexy? Pizza!” Sebastian declared. “We’re here!” he said, turning slightly to enter a nice looking pizzeria. He held the door open for Dave, then walked up to the hostess. “Good evening,” he smiled. “Reservation for Smythe.”

“Right this way, gentlemen,” she said, leading them over to a small booth in the back corner. “Your server will be with you in a moment,” she told them as she set their menus down on the table. The two slid into their seats and began looking over the menu. A few seconds later, their waitress – a slightly too enthusiastic blonde girl – bounced up to their table.

“Welcome to Villa DiAngelo’s! My name’s Jessie and I’ll be serving you tonight. Can I start you off with any drinks or appetizers?”

Sebastian looked up. “Let’s get some mozzarella sticks and a bottle of merlot for the table.” 

Dave glanced at him. Neither of them were 21, but the waitress didn’t seem concerned. She just nodded, jotting down the order on her notepad. “Awesome!” Anything else?” They shook their heads. “Okie-dokie! I’ll be right back.”

“So, what are you thinking about ordering for your entrée?” Sebastian asked. “Have you been here before?”

“Nope,” said Dave. “And no idea – any recommendations?”

Sebastian smiled. “Good. I was hoping I’d found someplace new!” He turned back to the menu. “Well, I’m partial to the pizza, but everything’s pretty good – it’s hard to go wrong.” His smile slowly shifted to a smirk. “We could totally get one big plate of spaghetti. Pull a Lady and the Tramp. Meet in the middle.”

Dave snorted. “Tempting,” he considered, “but I’ll probably go with some of that sexy pizza.”

“Fun,” said Sebastian with a nod. “Toppings?”

“Just pepperoni’s good with me,” Dave shrugged.

“Perfect – pepperoni it is, then. Think we should get a large for the two of us?” He paused briefly, but not long enough for Dave to answer. “Yes. Large will be good.” Looking over Dave’s shoulder, he perked up. “Oh good – here comes Jumpy Jessie! 

“Are you ready to order, or should I give you a minute?” she asked, setting down the wine bottle, mozzarella sticks, and two wine glasses.

“We’ll take a large pepperoni pizza on your house specialty crust,” said Sebastian, handing their menus to her.

“Awesome! Anything else I can do for you?” she asked enthusiastically.

“Not a thing,” said Sebastian with a wide smile that faded into a look of distaste as she walked away. “I don’t get it. Is she even real?”

Dave raised a shoulder. “Maybe she had a really good day.”

“Or maybe she’s a Barbie Doll brought to life.”

“Maybe she’s trying to flirt with you.”

“Maybe she’s using this chipper persona to cover a dark and tragic back story.”

“Or maybe she just wants a good tip.”

Sebastian paused to consider. “I’m pretty sure it’s the Barbie one.” His eyes lit up. “When she comes back, we should ask if Ken got transformed, too, and what we can do to help her break the spell!”

Dave laughed, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Would you rather I be _normal?”_

“Not for one second,” said Dave with a smile.

“Good,” said Sebastian, reaching for the wine bottle. “If you’d said yes, I wouldn’t have shared this bottle of merlot with you after all.”

“You’d drink it all by yourself?” asked Dave dubiously.

“Of course not. I’d ask Preppy Barbie to join me!”

“Now _that_ I’d like to see,” Dave teased.

Sebastian smirked. “So, you get off on watching. Good to know.” He laughed as Dave’s cheeks flushed. “Careful, Bear Cub. Pretty soon, people will just think you’re sunburned.”

“How are you even allowed out in public?”

“Oh, come on. Who would want to hide away this beautiful face?” Sebastian asked, flashing a charming smile.

“It’s not the face I’m worried about,” said Dave wryly. “It’s more what’s coming out of your mouth.”

“Good,” Sebastian purred. “My face _is_ pretty damn perfect. And as for the rest …” he smiled slyly, “I’m more concerned with what’s coming _in_ my mouth.”

“Sebastian!” Dave whispered emphatically, glancing around to see if anyone had heard.

“What?” Sebastian blinked innocently. “I was talking about the pizza.”

“Sure you were,” Dave snorted, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian sighed dramatically. “No one ever believes me,” he lamented, staring into the distance. He brightened. “I guess I’ll just have to drown my sorrows in fine wine and pizza!” he grinned as Jessie bounced up, balancing their food in one hand and plates in another.

“Here you go, guys!” she chirped. “Enjoy!”

~.~.~.~.~.~

“I can’t believe we ate all of that,” Dave said. 

“We had no choice. To-go boxes are tacky,” Sebastian quipped. “Besides, it wouldn’t have been as good left over.”

“Nothing will _ever_ be as good as that pizza was.”

“I told you – it’s sexy pizza,” said Sebastian, looking pleased with himself.

Just then, their waitress popped up. “Can I interest you gentlemen in dessert?” she bubbled.

“Not tonight,” Sebastian answered. “Just the check, please.”

“Together or separate?”

Dave took a breath to say “separate,” but Sebastian spoke first. “Together,” he said firmly.

“Okie-dokie! I’ll be back in a jiff!” Jessie said with a grin, turning to leave.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Dave protested quietly once she was gone. “I can pay for half.”

“Nope,” Sebastian said stubbornly, shaking his head. “ _I_ asked _you_ out. That means I pay. You can pick up the tab next time.”

Dave felt himself smile. _Next time._ “I guess I can deal with that,” he conceded.

Sebastian took a breath, then froze, a thoughtful expression slowly crossing over his face.

“What?” questioned Dave.

“I’ve never been on a second date before.”

Dave’s eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly masked it. “Then I’ll just have to make sure it’s the best second date anyone’s ever been on.”

“Of course it’ll be the best,” Sebastian scoffed. “Both of us will be there. What could be better?”

“We _are_ pretty awesome,” Dave agreed happily.

A moment later, their waitress returned with the check. “Here you go!”

Sebastian handed it back to her almost immediately with a large bill. “Keep the change,” he told her, flashing a smile.

“Thank you!” Jessie said. She paused for a second, clearly on the verge of adding something else. Finally, she burst. “Also, I just wanted to tell you that you two make a _very_ handsome couple,” she gushed.

Sebastian got a glint in his eye and gave Dave a quick, subtle wink. “Couple?” he said, feigning disgust. “We’re _brothers.”_

“Oh!” she exclaimed, mortified. “I – I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to assume, I just thought –”

“Did you?” Sebastian asked, eyebrows raised.

“Again, so sorry,” Jessie apologized. Her eyes darted, looking to escape. “Well,” she clapped her hands, “have a nice night!”

She darted off; Dave and Sebastian stood and walked out of the restaurant. Dave waited until they were outside to start laughing. “Seb, you probably traumatized the poor girl,” he chastised halfheartedly.

Sebastian shrugged, looking smug. “The size of the tip I left her makes up for it. Besides, she’s not traumatized, just embarrassed. She’ll be _traumatized_ when we come _back_ here and make Cersei and Jamie Lannister look estranged.”

~.~.~.~.~.~ 

The easy conversation continued through the walk back to Dave’s apartment – which seemed much closer than it had been earlier. Neither was quite ready to part for the evening; they wordlessly agreed that Sebastian should follow Dave all the way up to his front door rather than parting at the entrance of the building. As they reached his front door, Dave found himself wishing he lived just a little farther away from the front – _maybe just one more flight of stairs._

“Well,” said Dave reluctantly, turning to face Sebastian, “I guess this is goodnight.”

“It _does_ seem to be the end of the line,” Sebastian nodded, smiling ruefully. He looked up at Dave. “Thank you for making this such a lovely evening.”

“I should be thanking _you,”_ Dave protested. “You’re the one who put this together, you paid for dinner –”

“And _you_ made me want to do all that crap,” Sebastian interrupted with a smirk.

“Oh. Well, in that case, you’re welcome.”

Sebastian laughed softly, gazing at Dave with a sort of tentative curiosity. “Would it be all right if I kissed you?”

Dave’s heart leapt through his ribcage. He tried to push it back down into his chest. “I – I’d like that.”

Sebastian stepped forward, carefully looping one arm around Dave’s waist and putting the other hand on his head. Eyes closed, he pulled him close and gently brought their lips together. Dave felt a sudden warmth, a jolt of passion and intimacy and softness – and then it was over, but the closeness persisted, even once Sebastian had slowly backed away and let go.

“Goodnight, Bear Cub,” Sebastian grinned. Before Dave had truly regained his composure, the younger boy was down the stairs and out of sight. Sighing happily, Dave went inside his apartment. Matt was still up, sitting on the couch.

“So, how’d it go?” asked Matt, eyes bright with anticipation.

“Really well,” said Dave.

Matt looked at him expectantly. _“And?_ Come on, it’s hard to live vicariously through you if you withhold information.”

Dave laughed easily and launched into a recap of the evening. Matt was a good listener, reacting appropriately in all the right places. He hooted when Dave got to the kiss. “Aw, yes! Get some, Karofsky!”

Dave turned red, but he was grinning. “Yeah, it was a pretty successful first date.”

“So I take it there will be a _second_ date?” asked Matt, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dave nodded. “Mhmm. There definitely will be,” he affirmed with confidence.

Matt gave him a high five. “Sweet. Now I can go to bed happy.”

“Glad to hear it,” Dave laughed. “Goodnight, man!”

“’Night!”

Dave wandered into his room, still floating from the evening’s events. He glanced at his phone and noticed a new message – from Sebastian.

 _Hey, Bear Cub – had a great time tonight. Can’t wait to do it again! –xx_  

Smiling widely, Dave read the text again. He couldn’t wait, either.


	3. Chapter 3

_Get me out of here._

Dave glanced at Sebastian, seated next to him, who was staring straight ahead with a vacant expression. Jenn, sitting on his other side, shot a look his direction and pressed her lips together in a slight frown before returning her focus to Professor Robertson. Dave scrawled out a reply and passed the note back to Sebastian, making sure the professor wasn’t watching.

**But class only started 10 minutes ago!**

Rolling his eyes as he read, Sebastian quickly began writing.

 _That means we have 40 minutes_ left. _Not that I don’t think Socrates is cool and all, but do we actually have to spend three class periods talking about him?_

**Seb. This is the first of the three classes.**

_Exactly. We’ll just miss all the intro stuff we already know. Look, I’ve got a plan. You fake a seizure; I’ll get us out._

**You’re crazy.**

_Okay, it doesn’t have to be a seizure. Just some kind of medical emergency._

**No.**

_All right,_ I’ll _fake it. Although at this point, I’m not so sure you wouldn’t just tell the professor I’m fine and leave me twitching on the floor._

**Tempting.**

“Mister Karofsky, I haven’t seen such conspicuous note-passing since I was a guest speaker in my granddaughter’s third grade class. If you’re planning to ignore my lectures and the in-class discussions, you might as well stay home.”

Dave’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to apologize, but Sebastian beat him to it. “So sorry, Professor. I’m afraid it was my fault,” he cut in. “I was asking him why Socrates was in such staunch opposition to the Sophist movement.”

Professor Robertson raised an eyebrow. “All right, Mr. Smythe. Mister Karofsky, did you have an answer for him?”

Dave swallowed heavily. Jenn, sitting on his other side, looked as though she were struggling to refrain from answering the question on her friend’s behalf. “Well, er, the Sophists – they taught for money, and Socrates – he thought that was like prostitution. And he didn’t like how they promoted relative truth. It was deceitful.”

“Good,” Professor Robertson acknowledged. Dave and Jenn both let out a sigh of relief. “And it will be even more relevant when I discuss Protagoras next class. Mr. Smythe, perhaps you can contain your unquenchable thirst for knowledge just slightly, so you and Mr. Karofsky can pay attention and contribute to discussion. Does that sound manageable?”

“Of course, Professor. Won’t happen again.”

“I somehow doubt that,” Professor Robertson sighed, “but I certainly encourage you to try.”

Dave shot Sebastian an exasperated glare as the lecture resumed. Sebastian just smirked. He tried to pass Dave another note as soon as the professor’s back was turned, but Dave stuffed it into his backpack without looking. He saw Sebastian slouch slightly in his chair, pouting, but he knew he’d be over it by the time class ended, so he wasn’t too concerned. He tried to emulate Jenn, sitting with good posture and fervently transcribing the professor’s words. By the end of class, he surprised himself with three pages of detailed – albeit sloppy – notes.

Sebastian, he noticed, also had paper out on his desk, and his elegant script covered nearly the entire page. _Maybe he decided to pay attention, too,_ thought Dave, mildly impressed. As soon as Professor Robertson dismissed the class, however, he realized he should have known better.

“Okay, I made a list of all the stuff we could do tonight,” Sebastian started.

“Seb, we already have plans tonight,” Dave reminded him.

“Correction – I made a list of all the stuff we could do tonight that _won’t_ make me want to push someone out a window.”

Dave pressed his lips together. “Sebastian, you said you were okay with this,” he implored. “Besides, you’ve been here nearly two months – if we keep putting this off, it’ll look like you’re avoiding them.”

Sebastian snorted. “Good. I _am_ avoiding them.” He turned to squarely face Dave. “Come on. How is this _not_ going to be the most awkward dinner ever?”

Dave sighed in exasperation. “You’re being dramatic.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows shot up. “Usually, I wouldn’t argue with you on that one, but _seriously?_ ”

Jenn, who had been standing by her desk looking at the two boys quizzically, spoke up. “Um … what exactly are you doing tonight?”

“We’re cooking dinner for a couple we know from high school who hates us, and – just for shits and giggles – we _also_ invited the self-proclaimed Queen of the Hobbits and Dave’s lesbian ex who may or may not be a member of the Mexican mafia,” Sebastian told her. “Sounds fun, huh?”

Before Jenn could answer, Dave cut in, shooting Sebastian a dirty look. “We’ve got a few friends from high school who are also living in New York, and we haven’t seen them in a while, so we invited them over for dinner. Sebastian’s just whining because he’s going to have to fight for the spotlight.”

“Oh, I see,” laughed Jenn, nodding. “Honestly, it sounds like a great time!”

“Do you want to come?” asked Sebastian eagerly. “Seriously, I need to know there are at least a _few_ people in the apartment who aren’t going to spontaneously burst into song.”

“I wouldn’t want to cut in on a high school reunion –”

“No, Jenn, Seb’s right – you should totally come!” said Dave eagerly. “My roommate Matt’s going to be there too, so it’s not like you’ll be the odd one out or anything. In fact, Matt would probably love the company!”

“ _I’d_ love the company,” Sebastian pointed out. “Besides, you’d get a free dinner and front-row tickets to the freak show from McKinley High – not a bad deal, on your end.”

“Well, when you put it _that_ way …” Jenn considered. “I’ll be there! What time?”

“Awesome!” Dave grinned. “We told everyone 6:30 – see you then!”

“No no no, you should definitely be there by 6:15, in case the others are as annoyingly prompt as I expect them to be,” Sebastian countered.

Jenn laughed. “My last class ends at 6, so I’ll just head over afterwards.” She checked her watch. “Oops, gotta run. See you tonight!”

As their friend left, Sebastian’s attention shifted back to the list he’d made. “Okay, I know you seem set on this whole dinner thing, but hear me out. Instead, we could have a romantic picnic in Central Park!”

“Seb, you _hate_ the park. You think it’s a pathetic attempt to get people to forget they’re in a city.”

“Fair point. How about this - we could go to the airport and buy tickets for a random flight – surprise weekend getaway!” Sebastian suggested.

“You’re crazy.”

“Okay, new idea. We walk out of this classroom and start hitchhiking. Change our names, leave behind all contact with our past life. Start fresh with only each other.”

“Seriously?” Dave said, raising his eyebrows. “You would never. Are you really dreading the dinner that much?”

“If I say I am, does that mean we can cancel?”

“No,” Dave snorted.

“Fine, then, if there’s really no way out of it, I guess we can do the dinner,” Sebastian sighed. “Exactly how nice to you expect me to be to them?”

“Just don’t start anything,” Dave implored. “You don’t have to act like they’re your best friends, but I’d really appreciate it if you could at least be civil.”

“When am I not civil?” Sebastian scoffed. “Okay, don’t answer that,” he amended after a look from Dave, “but seriously – I promise not to start World War Three or anything.”

Dave nodded. “Good enough.”

“However,” Sebastian cut in, “I _do_ reserve the right to fight back if fired upon.”

“That sounds reasonable to me,” Dave agreed. “Now, let’s go get our last-minute shopping done for tonight!”

Sebastian brightened. “Now _this,_ I’m excited about. I think I’ve figured out our menu!”

“The menu cannot include poison. Or anything our guests are allergic to,” Dave cut in quickly.

“You take all the fun out of everything,” Sebastian pouted. “What if I … ‘forget’ about an allergy? There are just so many to keep track of these days.”

“Which is why Rachel sent us an email with all of her dietary restrictions clearly laid out,” Dave reminded his boyfriend.

“I deleted the email?” Sebastian said hopefully.

“Nice try. She sent it to me.”

“Fine,” Sebastian sighed. “I’ll just have to get creative,” he muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” Sebastian said brightly. “Let’s go to the store!”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ 

Several hours later, Sebastian was carefully browning a few pounds of ground beef and directing Dave and Matt in the assembly of the rest of the ingredients for his taco bar. “I can’t believe you don’t have a tortilla warmer,” he said impatiently.

Dave sighed in exasperation. “That’s totally not a normal thing to have. You’re lucky we’ve got enough bowls for the rest of this stuff.”

“It’s not even that much!” Sebastian protested, taking the meat off the stove. “I just needed bowls for the lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and sour cream, plus the casserole dishes for the black and refried beans, and then the dishes for the chips and guac.”

“You just listed, like, eight things,” Dave pointed out. “You know what we owned last year? Two knives, three plates, and a spoon.”

“Yeah, but you were in a _dorm._ You didn’t even have a kitchen. It was kind of okay to live like savages.”

“I would like to point out, for the record, that the spoon was mine,” Matt chimed in. “And I also had a fork _and_ a cup!”

Sebastian grinned at Matt. “I knew I liked you!”

“Most of the stuff you’re using tonight is mine, too,” Matt bragged.

“My hero!” Sebastian cried, dramatically throwing his arms up and pulling Matt into a hug.

Dave rolled his eyes. “Sorry my culinary supplies aren’t up to your lofty standards.”

Sebastian moved away from Matt and put his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Don’t worry, you’ve got me. I’ll do the cooking in this relationship. Honestly, what would you do without me?”

“I don’t know,” Dave shrugged, “a lot of places deliver.”

Sebastian’s look of mild horror turned to one of genuine alarm as they heard a sharp rap at the door. He glanced at his watch. “6:20. Fuck.”

“Want me to answer?” asked Dave.

“Nah, I’ve got it,” said Sebastian, moving towards the door with a look of grim determination. He took a second to brace himself before pulling it open. Rachel Berry stood front and center, hand raised and ready to knock again. Kurt and Blaine stood right behind her, and Santana was slightly further back, looking about as excited as Sebastian felt. Jenn stood slightly to the side, a nervous smile plastered across her face.

“Why hello, Sebastian,” Rachel said politely. “It took you a while to answer the door. Do you need help with anything in there?”

Sebastian pressed his lips together before speaking. “You’re early,” he said, looking in her general direction. “And _you’re_ late,” he added, looking directly at Jenn.

Jenn opened her mouth to reply, but before she could speak, Rachel had spun around to face her. “Oh, you’re coming to dinner, too? I thought you might be a weird neighbor or just someone who followed us up off the street! I would’ve introduced myself sooner if I’d known.” She stuck out her hand. “Rachel Berry,” she announced.

“Uh, Jenn Allbrook. I’m a friend of Dave and Sebastian’s – we have class together,” Jenn introduced herself. She looked as though she was beginning to regret accepting the couple’s dinner invitation.

“How nice!” Rachel exclaimed. “I didn’t realize there would be other guests,” she continued. “The rest of us went to high school together, so it’s kind of a reunion.”

Dave and Sebastian were still standing in stunned silence, trying to recover from the sudden onslaught of Rachel Berry, but Matt had retained his wits and jumped in. “I didn’t go to high school with you!” he cut in. “I just live here. Matt Tompkins,” he said with a wave. “You three must be Kurt, Blaine, and Santana?” he guessed, looking past Rachel at the remaining guests, who had all put as much distance between themselves and Rachel as they could without leaving the doorway entirely.

“Yes,” said Kurt, taking the opportunity to push past his friend and into the apartment, reaching out to shake Matt’s hand. “Kurt Hummel. Dave’s been talking about you for ages – it’s nice to finally meet you!”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, as well,” Matt grinned. “Glad you could finally make it over here!”

“Come on in, everyone,” Dave said welcomingly. “I think all the food’s ready – right, Seb?”

“Yep, so let’s hurry up and eat,” Sebastian said warmly, “so we can get this over with,” he muttered.

“What was that?” asked Kurt, a thin smile plastered on his face.

“Nothing, just want to eat before everything gets cold,” said Sebastian blandly. “Dave doesn’t have a tortilla warmer.”

“ _Really?_ ” Kurt seemed highly concerned by this piece of information. “They’re so useful!” he exclaimed, turning to Dave. “I guess I know what you’re getting for Christmas!”

Kurt followed Dave towards the kitchen, still babbling about various cooking supplies. Rachel quickly caught up, interrupting to ask Dave about her dietary restrictions. Blaine and Jenn followed a bit further behind, talking enthusiastically about some obscure band they apparently both loved – Blaine had seen them in concert, and Jenn had a button on her backpack. Matt had already made it to the kitchen and was serving himself a plate of tacos.

Meanwhile, by the door, Santana was circling Sebastian, looking ready to pounce. “Sebastian,” she said in greeting, eyeing him critically.

“Santana,” he said with a nod, holding eye contact. “You seem … tense.”

“Got any slushies?” she asked accusatorily.

“No, but there’s a 7-11 right around the corner – are you thirsty? I could go get one,” he replied innocently.

Santana’s eyes narrowed. “You did the cooking?”

“Yep,” Sebastian nodded. “Why?”

“You eat first. If I’m poisoned, it’s going to be by La Eme, not some pasty-faced tap dancer,” she said, poking his back and marching him towards the kitchen in front of her.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. _It’s going to be a long night,_ he thought.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Despite Sebastian’s qualms, the dinner was going relatively well. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the food, and the McKinley kids were trading stories and catching up. Jenn and Matt would chime in occasionally, adding an anecdote about Dave or New York. Kurt kept staring at Sebastian pointedly, and Blaine would send nervous glances his way every now and then, but most of the guests seemed to be going along with Sebastian’s plan, allowing him to sit quietly and keep his thoughts to himself. Even Santana seemed more relaxed. _Apparently, she’s decided this isn’t a trap,_ he thought wryly.

Sebastian forced himself to refocus on the conversation – he’d done a decent job listening most of the night, cataloguing various pieces to mock later with Dave. He zoned back in on the end of Rachel’s account of a particularly bad date she’d been on recently. 

“I just give up!” she sighed dramatically. “There are no good men left in New York.”

“Maybe no good _straight_ men,” Kurt cut in quickly, “but the gay dating scene is pretty extensive – wouldn’t you agree, Blaine?”

“Wha- OH, yeah,” Blaine agreed, only wincing slightly when Kurt kicked him with a loud _thump_ under the table. He looked directly at Dave. “There are a lot of good guys out there.” 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. _There’s no way they’re actually doing what it looks like they’re doing,_ he thought, stiffening. A loud buzzing started in his head.

Matt looked quizzically between the Kurt and Blaine. “Wait, haven’t you two been together since high school?”

“Yes,” Kurt replied quickly. “Blaine and I are very happy together. We’ve got some very nice single gay friends, though, don’t we, Blaine? Like Dmitri, from our modern dance class!”

“Oh, and there’s Michael, who sits by me in Diction,” Rachel cut in. “He broke up with his boyfriend before our midterm last week.”

“Yeah, and that cute guy across the hall, Andrew, isn’t he single?” Blaine chimed in.

“He is! You’d really like him, Dave,” Kurt said, smiling and turning towards the other boy. “I think he’s on the football team at Columbia.”

Dave looked uncomfortably back at Kurt, shooting a glance at Sebastian. “Uh, you guys – you know Seb and I are a couple, right?”

“For now,” said Kurt, “but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be keeping your options open.”

Jenn drew in a sharp breath. The buzzing in Sebastian’s head grew louder. He felt Dave tense up next to him. Kurt kept talking.

“Look, you know how … surprised we all were to hear you were hanging out with Sebastian. And then you were moving so fast, putting labels on it …”

“You’re not in Ohio anymore,” Rachel added. She reached across the table to put her hand over Dave’s; he didn’t move away. Sebastian couldn’t stop staring at their hands. “We all know how difficult it was for you in high school,” Rachel continued. “You were closeted, there weren’t many options. It’s easy to see why you’d go for Sebastian at first – other than Kurt, he was basically the only other gay guy you knew.”

“But it’s different here,” said Kurt earnestly. “New York’s so progressive, there are tons of gay clubs – good ones, not like Scandals – and there are plenty of people on those dating apps, too. I know a bunch of guys who have found boyfriends just by swiping!”

“Why don’t you sign him up, then?” Sebastian said, the ice in his voice hiding the shakiness he felt. “Set up a profile! You might as well do the swiping for him, too, since you clearly know what’s best for him.”

Kurt seemed momentarily taken aback at Sebastian’s outburst, but he quickly regained himself. “What, do you really think _you’re_ what’s best for him?” He snorted. “Please. You’re nothing but a spoiled little rich boy who thinks he’s entitled to whatever he wants because he wasn’t hugged enough as a child.”

“At least I’m not a self-righteous meddler who’s two show-tunes shy of a matinee in the park,” Sebastian spat.

Dave tried to intervene. “Seb, take a breath, just calm down and –”

“ _I_ need to calm down? So you’re siding with _them_ on this?” Sebastian accused, staring at Dave incredulously.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Well, it sure as hell sounds like it,” Sebastian asserted.

Kurt rolled his eyes dismissively. “You always _have_ been prone to temper tantrums.”

“You think _this_ is a temper tantrum? God, you’re lucky I promised Dave I’d play nice, because this is _nothing_ ,” Sebastian retorted.

“Ooh, you promised to play nice, did you?” Kurt said scornfully. “Really, though, why are you still acting like you give a damn?”

 _Because I_ do, _you fucking moron._ The buzzing intensified. Sebastian closed his eyes and bit his lip, fighting the urge to fire back. “Look, let’s all just listen to Dave and take a minute, slow down before –”

“Before what?” Kurt interrupted mockingly. “Before you threaten me? Before you assault me? What’s it going to be this time?”

“Kurt, you’re not being fair –”

“Oh come on, Dave,” Kurt said. “This is _Sebastian Smythe_. The guy who tried to blackmail Finn and Rachel with that horrible photoshopped picture. The guy who _nearly blinded Blaine_ with a rock-salt slushie. He doesn’t actually care about you. He doesn’t even know _how_ to care about anyone but himself!”

Sebastian stood up quickly. “Okay,” he said brightly, his breaths coming short and fast. “Well, Kurt, since you know so much about me, about what’s best for Dave, there’s no real reason for me to be here.” He faced Dave, eyes glazed and pulse beating wildly. “It was only a matter of time before you realized you deserve better than me. These guys just sped things up a bit – saved us some energy. We should probably thank them!”

“Seb, what are you saying?” Dave asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m done.” Sebastian spun away from the table and walked swiftly to the door. He thought he heard Dave call his name, but the buzzing in his ears had reached a roar, and he didn’t look back. The door slammed behind him.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Dave was frozen, half out of his chair and staring at the door. Jenn and Matt were looking at Dave with concern while Santana was sitting up straight, looking between Kurt and Dave with her eyes narrowed. Blaine and Rachel had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, but Kurt was smug. 

“Well, that just proves my point, doesn’t it?” he said with a small, sympathetic smile. “He doesn’t even have anything to say for himself. He’s just out the door. It’s for the best, Dave. Like he said, it was bound to happen sooner or later –”

“No, it wasn’t. We’ve been doing really well, we’re _happy!_ ”

“Oh, are you going to tell me he’s changed?” asked Kurt with disdain.

“He _has_ –”

“He really cares about you?”

“ _Yes_ –”

“Don’t be naïve, David. You’re smarter than that,” Kurt urged. “You _had_ to realize he’d do something like this eventually. He’s not the kind of guy who sticks around. You’re better off –”

 _“No,”_ Dave growled, causing Kurt to jump. “You’re making it sound like he just decided to leave – you pushed him out!”

“I –”

“ _I’m not done,_ ” Dave interrupted. “Seb was being polite, he cooked dinner for all of you, and then you come in here and act like he doesn’t even exist! _He is my boyfriend._ We are in a real relationship, we care about each other, and I’m lucky to be with him. You don’t even know him! Everything you brought up – that was _years_ ago. He’s not like that anymore!”

Kurt let out a long sigh. “Dave, people don’t just _change_.”

“Well, then, I guess I haven’t changed either,” Dave said coldly. “I wasn’t exactly a great person in high school, either – or have you forgotten?” Kurt paled slightly. “I was worse than he ever was! But you’ve forgiven me, for whatever reason, so now _I deserve better,_ huh? Well that’s bullshit, Kurt, and I think you know it.” He turned to Blaine and Rachel. “The two of you _definitely_ know it. You guys never thought I was that great.” Dave paused, taking a moment to catch his breath. “You know who _does_ think I’m great, though? Sebastian. These past couple of months with him – it’s been amazing. I’ve never been happier.” He looked back at Kurt. “You might have noticed that if you’d actually been paying attention instead of making a mental list of reasons you hate him.”

“We were just trying to help, to make sure you know there are other guys –”

“I know there are other guys. I _dated_ other guys last year – you knew that. I’ve been on the dating apps, gone to clubs, gone out with people, and none of them were right.” Dave laughed. “That’s the worst part. All of this – you coming in here, telling me what I _deserve_ – it all just means you don’t trust my judgment. You think I’m too stupid to know whether someone’s good for me or not. Well, I’ve got some news for you: Sebastian is good. And now you’ve driven him away.”

“Dave, I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have –” Blaine started.

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Dave agreed. “Now get out.”

“What?” asked Rachel, looking startled.

“You heard me. Leave. You were guests, you came in here, you attacked my boyfriend and you insulted me, and now you’re uninvited. Get out of my apartment.” Dave softened. “Santana, Jenn, the two of you are welcome to stay with Matt and me. You haven’t done anything.” He turned coldly back to Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel. “But the three of you have to go. Now.”

Rachel and Blaine stood up quietly and started towards the door, but Kurt hesitated. “Dave, please, let me –”

Dave held up his hand, lips pressed together and eyes blazing. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“If I could just explain –”

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough?”

Kurt held his gaze for a minute before looking down and nodding. “Okay.” He quickly followed Blaine and Rachel out the door.

Santana was also standing, and she backed slowly towards the door, a small smile on her face. “Proud of you, Karofsky,” she said before turning to follow her friends.

As the door swung shut, Dave collapsed back into his chair, feeling the weight of what had just happened sink onto him as the adrenaline faded. _He’s gone. Seb’s gone._ The silence was overwhelming.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sebastian blindly took another left, walking quickly through the crowd, his head down and his thoughts spinning. He had _known_ the dinner was a bad idea. He’d told Dave. Begged him to cancel. But Dave had insisted, and he’d gone along with it, he’d tried to be nice. He had been on his best behavior, and it still wasn’t good enough.

_I’m not good enough._

That was the worst part – the sinking feeling that everything they’d said, everything they’d accused him of doing and being, was true. Dave deserved better. He deserved better than – what had Kurt called him? – a self-centered rich boy with daddy issues and a superiority complex? _Something like that._

And now, not only was he all of those things: he was the kind of coward who runs away at the first sign of trouble. _It’s good that I left,_ he thought. _Dave’s better off without me._

“Hey, Meerkat, wait up!” _Santana?_ Sebastian spun around to see the Latina striding quickly towards him, pushing through the other pedestrians.

“How did you find me?” he asked in surprise.

“Easy. I can hear your designer shoes clacking down the street from a mile away,” she said dismissively. “Anyway, I wanted to tell you Porcelain and his band of hobbits are gone, so it’s all clear – you can go back now.”

Sebastian let out a bitter laugh. “What, go back so Dave can dump me in person? Sounds like fun, but I’ll pass.”

“No, go back so you can _talk to your boyfriend,_ ” said Santana, rolling her eyes in exasperation. “You stormed out before his rousing speech – he said some pretty nice things about you, between the parts where he was yelling at Kurt, Rachel and Blaine and telling them to get the fuck out of his apartment.”

“He – really?” Sebastian asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Yep,” Santana confirmed. “It was too nauseatingly adorable for me to listen – you’re going to have to ask the hot roommate or the nerdy girl for a more detailed account.” She grimaced. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go harass a homeless person to make sure I don’t go into a diabetic coma from all that sweetness.”

She pivoted to walk away, but Sebastian quickly reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey. Santana, I … thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” she said brusquely. She looked at him for a second, her gaze softening. “You’re good for him. He’s stronger, more confident, now that he’s with you. Don’t let the Three Stooges barge in and convince you otherwise.”

Sebastian watched as Santana walked off, disappearing into the crowd. He smiled slightly before orienting himself, checking the street signs and walking back towards Dave’s place. Maybe he still had a boyfriend, after all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dave sat at the kitchen table, head in his hands. Jenn had quietly excused herself shortly after the McKinley group left, but Matt was still nearby, standing in the kitchen, watching his roommate. 

“I should’ve listened to him,” Dave said quietly. “I never should’ve forced him to have this dinner – it was a bad idea. He _knew_ it was a bad idea. God, what was I thinking?”

“You were thinking it would be fun to see your friends,” Matt answered. “You couldn’t have known they’d attack him like that.”

“Yeah, I could’ve,” Dave countered. “Back in high school, Sebastian was … well, you heard what Kurt said. It’s true. But they don’t know Seb the way I do – they don’t know how much he’s changed. Hell, they don’t know how much _I’ve_ changed.” He sighed heavily. “I should’ve known better than to put them all in the same room and expect everyone to get along.”

“That was more than just ‘not getting along,’” Matt pointed out. “It was an ambush.”

“God, and I was worried about _Sebastian’s_ behavior _._ I kept telling him to be polite, not to start anything, and they came in here and just –” Dave sank lower in his chair. “Seb must be so pissed. He’s probably never going to speak to me again.”

A soft, hesitant rap at the door caused Dave to sit up straight. Matt grinned. “I think he’ll talk. Want me to get the door, or are you going to?”

Dave stood up slowly, eyes wide. “I can get it.”

“Cool. I’ll be in my room if you need me,” said Matt, leaving the kitchen.

Eying they door apprehensively, Dave took a deep breath then slowly pulled it open. Sebastian stood on the other side, looking smaller than Dave had ever seen him. “Seb,” he breathed, the corners of his mouth gradually turning upward into a smile. “You came back.”

Sebastian let out a shaky laugh. “You wanted me to?” he asked, looking up hopefully.

“Of course,” said Dave, looking stricken. “Come on, Seb, come inside so we can talk.” Sebastian silently followed the other boy into the living room. Dave sat down on the couch; Sebastian perched on the edge of the cushion, keeping a palpable space between the two of them, his hands clasped and elbows on his knees. Dave angled towards him and reached out to cover Sebastian’s hands with one of his own. “Did you really think I wanted you to leave?”

Sebastian shrugged, his mouth agape, searching for a response. “Well, Kurt made a pretty compelling case against me. And it’s not like he had to make stuff up – everything he said about me was true.”

“Not everything,” Dave argued. “Sure, he was right about the stuff you did in high school, but he was wrong about who you are.”

“Sounded about right to me. I’m an arrogant, self-centered prick who definitely doesn’t deserve anyone half as good as you,” said Sebastian, staring straight ahead. “But none of that should matter to me, because I don’t care about other people anyway.”

“Seb, look at me. That’s ridiculous. You’re confident, you’re ambitious, but don’t think for one second that means you don’t care.”

“What makes you think I care?” asked Sebastian, his eyes hollow.

Dave laughed incredulously. “You’re kidding, right?” Wordlessly, Sebastian shook his head. Dave blinked in surprise. “Okay, well, for one, if you didn’t care about me, you wouldn’t be here right now. You wouldn’t have put so much effort into our first date, at that pizza place, and you wouldn’t cover for me every time Professor Robertson catches me off guard in class. You wouldn’t sneak out of bed in the mornings to make breakfast for us before I wake up. And you sure as hell wouldn’t have cooked a big dinner for a group of people you hate if you didn’t care about me an awful lot.”

Sebastian had gradually begun to smile as Dave spoke, and the last item on the list drew a quiet laugh. “I told you the dinner was a bad idea.”

“Yeah, you did. I should’ve listened to you,” Dave apologized.

Sebastian waved it off. “No, you should be able to have dinner with your friends.”

“They’re pretty crappy friends if that’s the way they’re going to act,” Dave snorted.

“I think they meant well.”

“Okay, are you seriously defending Kurt Hummel right now? After he came in here, ate your tacos, and insulted you to your face?” asked Dave, eyebrows raised.

Sebastian frowned, wrinkling his nose slightly. “Ugh, I think I was. Thank god you stopped me!’

Dave laughed. “Any time.”

Sebastian scooted back on the couch, maneuvering until he was leaning against Dave’s chest, his head resting against the crook of his neck. “Next time we have them over, can I _please_ include at least one ingredient Rachel’s allergic to?”

“You want to invite them over _again_?”

“How else are we going to prove we’re vastly superior human beings?” Sebastian smirked. “So, can we poison them?”

“I’m pretty sure that would be illegal,” Dave said, holding back a grin.

“But _so_ worth it,” Sebastian said confidently. “No matter – it’s probably best you don’t know anything about it, anyway. That way, you won’t have to testify against me! Forget I said anything.”

“Consider it forgotten,” said Dave, pulling his boyfriend closer and resting his head against Sebastian’s. “Seb? I’m glad you came back.”

“Me too,” Sebastian whispered.

“Next time you get upset like that, can you maybe avoid leaving in the first place?” 

“I’ll work on that,” Sebastian promised. “I’ll try not to run.”

“Good. I like it better when you’re here.” 

“So do I, Bear Cub,” Sebastian closed his eyes and slowly exhaled, feeling the tension slide out of his body. He still had a boyfriend – a boyfriend who wanted him to stick around. _And there’s no place I’d rather be._ “We’ve got a lot of ‘next times’ ahead of us.”


End file.
